Life
by SillyQueen
Summary: AU. To a smalltown gir the colonies are a grand adventure waiting to be explored, but she will have to leave her friends behind to pursue a life in the sky.


**So I didn't finish my last story but I promise that I'm trying. I suddenly got the urge to write the other day and I wrote lots! This is part of what I wrote… I hope somebody likes it (even though I'm horrible at writing).**

**While I've got your attention, I'd like to ask a question: Where have all the Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing people gone? Are we part of a dying breed? It is very sad, because I'd rather be reading instead of writing…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. How sad…**

Life

What Lies Ahead

The sky was dark by the time she sleepily walked out of the office. The cold air immediately woke her up and she let down her dark ivory hair to cover her exposed neck. Strong acidic smells came from the sewers and dull neon light danced their monotonous dance along the streets. Looking to her left and right she saw long strips of pavement and bright car lights, interrupted by pedestrians crossing the busy street. Tightening her jacket around her shoulders, she looked up above the tall buildings and saw the few stars that penetrated the deep, black sky.

She would be there this time tomorrow, looking down on the same ground that she was standing on, up in the sky where she had only dreamed of as a child.

'But it's not the same dream' she thought to herself, starting to walk towards her apartment. 'The dream to fly into the sky.' She giggled slightly. 'No, Rei, that dream has been extinguished by the laws of gravity. Oh well, a little change will do me some good.' She had fired her last job and spontaneously chose to find a new job in the colonies. It meant having to leave her friends and family behind, but she felt as though she needed it. An entire lifetime she had spent confined in this town and it was time that she moved on. Besides, everybody was supportive of her and, although sad, knew as well that she needed this.

Rei knew the way to her apartment by heart- no surprise. The neon signs for all the shops that she passed were repetitive and she could name them all in order, from the cafe at the top of the street to the tiny bakery that was on the second floor of the bookstore at the end of the street. She didn't want to end up like one of those people that die in the same place that they are born.

Heading down a darker street she took out her keys and opened a door similar to the others along the street. She walked up the stairs and contemplated her past, her present, and her uncertain future. She found the key to her apartment and unlocked the door.

"Surprise!"

Rei stepped back, unable to comprehend the sight at first, being so lost in though just seconds before. There was her apartment, filled with people she knew and decorated with streamers and balloons, and above them all was a banner stating:

"We'll Miss You, Rei!"

Tears instantly came to her eyes, although she tried to repress them as much as she could. A herd of people came over to hug her, seeing her unlike she had ever been. Rei had been brought up to hide her emotions out of duty and respect, but seeing everything she would be leaving turned her insides to mush and her will to stop completely melted away. All of her friends were instantly before her, even the ones that she had not seen in years. A blonde girl with strange hair and a tall brunette took her arms and led her to a chair while a blue haired girl shut the door.

"Usagi... Makoto.. I'm sorry..." Rei tried to apologize but Usagi wouldn't have any of it. She bounced like a hyperactive child around her bleary-eyed friend, trying to cheer her up. Rei couldn't help but smile at some of the things Usagi said and did, and with the help of the other girls she was feeling fine again- no, happier, happy to have all of these people who care about her around her.

"We made you a present!" said Minako, who had French braided her long blonde hair for the occasion. Ami nodded and got up to get the present. When it was placed before her she suddenly was the center of a large group of people. All of the guests stopped what they were doing and came to see Rei open her gift.

Slightly nervous, she pulled the neatly tied ribbon off the package and proceeded to carefully remove the bright wrapping paper. The present began to reveal itself to her- a large book with the title "Life." She opened it up and was struck by a blatantly embarrassing photo of herself as a child. Blushing, she looked up at her friends for an explanation.

"It's a scrapbook!" Makoto exclaimed, reaching over and flipping the pages for Rei to see. It was a progression of Rei's life, with pictures of when she first met all of her friends, her mother, her grandfather, everybody. There were embarrassing moments and happy memories, tragedies and past romances, the past summed up in one book.

"And there's room at the end! So you can put in all of the things you do up in the colonies, and when you come back you can show us!" Minako added. "But first we have to get a picture of us all for the last time!"

So they took the picture, all of the five girls together like they had not been since high school, and how they would never be again. Ami gave a wide smile, while Minako strung her arm over her shoulder, holding Rei closely on her other side, Usagi hugged Rei tightly as well while Makoto sat in front smiling widely. The picture was immediately placed into the book and a caption was made: "A last memory before the Rei's great journey into the future."

**So that's it for this chapter! Next chapter: Rei leaves for outer space! And who does she meet on the plane! One clue: it's a guy. Which guy, you say? There are so many! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**


End file.
